


Yellow Tulips

by iwachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Divorce, M/M, in that order, sort of ooc tsukki but w/e, thsi is really just for self indulgence reasons, tsukkiyama - Freeform, which hilariously took me all to day to write bc i kept getting distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is thirteen when he convinces himself that love cannot last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tulips

Kei is thirteen when he convinces himself that love cannot last.  
He watched his mother and father’s relationship slowly unravel as he aged. Their adoration for one another twisted and molded into something fake; an act, nothing more but a marriage that wasn't going to work out anymore. Kei acknowledged that they tried for the longest time; no, not at all for each other, but for he and Akiteru. Keep their family together for them, no matter how painful, because they can't do this to their children.  
The fights at 2 am increase in volume, and Kei could only clutch the pillow over his ears in vain as he hears everything, about his father’s cheating and how his mother’s drinking is getting out of hand. He can't remember when his parents drifted so far apart their relationship was unrepairable.  
He still has the crystal clear memories of his mother signing the final document to make the divorce official and the stack of cardboard boxes that belonged to his father being packed into a truck, and how he tried so very hard not to cry; those memories were burned into his mind.  
The house seems as if it wasn’t whole. He’s never seen his mother pick up another drink and she looked more alive than she was before, but he sees the faraway expression in her eyes when she stares at the old wedding photos she can't bear to take down; she’s wondering if everything would be better if she could have made her marriage last, and Kei can tell. The once yellow tulips in a vase under the wall of photographs are dead, and he never reminds his mother to throw them out.  
Kei barely kept in touch with his father; the man had already taken up a new wife six months into the divorce, and the few times he visited his father, he was cold and ignored Kei. He knew the reason: it was because he favored Akiteru, and Kei was just fine when he cut off all ties with his father.  
Kei is sixteen when he begins to fall in love with Tadashi, and he hates himself for it.  
It started as a mild infatuation in their first year, and he forces the feeling down; no big deal, he chided. He’s spent most of his high school years single and uninterested. The girls who confessed to him with sweet pink letters and handmade chocolates got their hearts stepped on, and Kei feels no remorse. It’s their faults, didn't they learn after getting turned down in their first year, how pathetic, he tells himself, and he believes it. Still, he gives the candies to Tadashi, and he can't lie to himself when his heart skips a beat every time Tadashi gives him that adorable, god forsaken grin. Kei dismisses it, he can't be falling in love. It dies out as quickly as it blooms, and Kei has seen it firsthand.  
The months pass in the blink of an eye, and by the time the school year is nearly over Kei realizes he has it so damn bad for Tadashi and he has no idea what to do. Every single one of Tadashi’s smiles has Kei’s mind spinning and it took all of his self control to keep himself from rubbing his cheek and tracing the sea of freckles all over his body.  
He starts to ignore Tadashi, and he doesn't realize how big of a mistake it was.  
He begins to leave for volleyball practice earlier, takes a different route home, even if it cost him an extra forty five minutes; he would do anything to escape this gut-wrenching feeling. It was selfish, he knew, but he looks back at the photographs of his parents standing beside each other on the altar, and he reminds himself that eventually they’ll end up as strangers, and all that would be left are the pieces of their friendship. Kei notices that Tadashi sulks more in class now, but he only continues to make sure that he has little interaction with the brunet until he’s suppressed the feelings he wants so badly to disappear.  
The freckled boy is waiting for him at six o'clock sharp and Kei nearly has a heart attack. Tadashi’s eyes are glassed over and the blonde thinks he’s about to start crying.  
“Hey, Tsukki? I...I was wondering why you've been avoiding me lately.”  
Kei doesn't answer, finding the pale yellow tulips in the window of a flower shop more interesting.  
“Do you hate me now, Tsukki?”  
Kei’s breath hitches, and he faces Tadashi, gold eyes meet brown. He wants to comfort the brunet, shower him with affection, but he only stands with his hands hanging limply at his sides. Tadashi returns the gaze, but his chocolate brown eyes lack warmth; instead they're almost lifeless, and the two are so close Kei sees the dark rings that weren't there before.  
“Are you listening to me?”, Tadashi clenches his fists, “You do hate me, don't you, Tsukki.”  
Before he stops himself, Kei plants a kiss on Tadashi’s freckled nose. The freckled boy’s face burns a bright scarlet, and he swears the tulips behind Tadashi are more vibrant in color.  
Kei is twenty-five when he’s one-hundred percent sure that love can last forever.  
He’s curled up with Tadashi on their sofa, and the morning light glistens off the matching rings.Kei stares at the cluster of yellow tulips in their windowsill, and the corners of his lips curve upward in a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow tulips represent hopeless love in flower language so Tsukki sees them literally all the time throughout this bc hes 100% gay for yams (aren't we all)  
> are they married at the end?? most likely i just wanted fluff *peace sign emoji*  
> team i cant write over 1000 words bc im a huge fuckin baby


End file.
